


Too Late

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Carrie - Fandom, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig and Farfarello show up a little late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

The gas station was a smoking wreck.

This was not a good sign.

"Is this country always so--" Farfarello turned his head, surveying the chaos.

"No," Schuldig said, concentrating. "Something happened here. It's everywhere. We're lucky the girl's dead."

Farfarello cocked an eyebrow. "Lucky?"

Schuldig nodded. His face was drawn and unfocused. "She made _you_ look easy to cope with. And if you think this is bad, you should see the school."

"So much for Crawford's telekinetic," Farfarello said, taking out a knife and carefully cleaning his fingernails. "We'll have to hope his lead in Japan pans out."


End file.
